Such housings are generally known and can be obtained on the market. The housings consist of a first and a second housing part, which can be designated also as an upper tray and a lower tray and have identical edges, which, when assembled, are in contact with one another. The assembled housing forms a cavity in which electrical and electronic components can be arranged. For the alignment and centering of the upper and lower trays, pins are provided on one of the housing parts and boreholes, correlated with the pins, on the other housing part. For a secure fastening of the two housing parts, additional locking hooks or screws are usually used. Also, it is usual to cement or to weld with one another, the two housing parts on their edges.
These types of linkages, such as the use of locking hooks, screwing, cementing, or welding, are material-consuming or labor-intensive. Moreover, the most frequently used locking hooks have the disadvantage that a meshing of the locking hooks requires a certain clearance, with the result that the two housing parts are not connected firmly with one another, which leads to a reduced flexural and torsional rigidity of the housing. In addition, connections with locking hooks can no longer be detached in a nondestructive manner unless the housing has dismantling openings in the area of the locking hooks, so as to move the locking hooks from their locking position. With cemented or welded housing parts, a dismantling is not possible at all without destruction. With screwing, dismantling is possible. However, a stable connection of two housing parts with screwings is attained only if one uses a large number of screws. Usually, however, only four to a maximum of six screws are used, so that the flexural and torsional rigidity of the assembled housing is not satisfactory.